Entre la espuma del mar
by sorgin
Summary: Uma recuerda como perdió una guerra, como Harry la hizo alzarse de nuevo y como Tritón casi acaba con sus sueño. Como al final solo quedo su persistencia, el recuerdo de su amigo y el corazón roto de Gil entre la espuma del mar.


Uma siempre se quejo de Gil. Desde el momento en que le conoció. En realidad, no era nada personal, o quizás sí, nunca se había parado a pensarlo lo suficiente como para estar segura del todo. Simplemente sintió como el odio y el desprecio desde el mismo momento en que el joven abrió la boca. Odio su simpleza y mas aún su sonrisa bobalicona. Y así se lo hizo saber a Harry, sin dulzura ni sucedáneos.

Le explico, con duras palabras que no quería a un ser tan estúpido merodeando en su bar y aún menos en su banda. Harry debería haberlo comprendido sin problemas, era su segundo, su hombre más y el más inteligente de con cuantos se había cruzado. También era el chico más guapo de la isla, aunque bien era cierto que Jay, ese árabe de largo cabello azabache, le suponía una mínima competencia.

Pero para su sorpresa Harry se negó a entenderlo. Más aún, fue la primera vez que el hijo de garfio se negó a acatar sus órdenes.

Con gesto seguro se planto ante ella y clavo con fiereza sus brillantes ojos azules en la oscura mirada de la muchacha. La retó, la evaluó y la tanteo, tal y como hizo el día en que se conocieron. Después con asombrosa lentitud realizo una reverencia y dejos u cabeza a la altura del estómago de ella.

Uma le observo circunspecta, sin entender lo que sucedía, hasta que la voz de él la llego en apenas un susurro.

\- Por favor.

Fue una súplica, y ambos lo supieron, pero ninguno se atrevió jamás a sacar el tema. Ella por estar demasiado asombrada siendo testigo de algo que parecía imposible y él por el bochorno que le había producido el verse obligado a humillarse de semejante manera.

La hija de la bruja del mar bufó fingiendo hastío y acepto al nuevo miembro que se la entrego, sin estar convencida del todo. Y Harry, por su parte, sonrió con galante coquetería y se relamió los labios al mirarla, como un hombre hambriento ante una pastelería. Uma trago saliva y se guardo para sí el escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral.

Harry había sido así desde niño. En una palabra, sensual. Había nacido para provocar, para hacerse desear, para atraer a las inocentes presas hasta sus fauces. Muchas habían sucumbido a sus encantos, incluso ella, y podía asegurar que no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento por ello. Él la había amado durante unas horas, y con ello la había ayudado a olvidar donde se encontraban encerrados. Que eran niños castigados desde antes de nacer, tan solo por los pecados que sus progenitores habían cometido.

Así que podía entender las razones que habían conducido a Gil, hijo de Gastón a ir tras su amigo. Pero por el contrario era incapaz de entender alguna que pudiese esconderse en el herido corazón de Harry. No es que no fuese habitual que alguien de otro gremio quisiese unírseles, pero jamás había sido un cazador. Y esto era un problema.

Era una novedad y eso supondría que todas las demás bandas tendrían sus ojos sobre ellos esperando cual sería su siguiente paso. En especial Mal. La hija de Maléfica controlaba unas de las regiones más problemáticas y extensas de la isla, que para desgracia del gremio pirata limitaba con su zona de pillaje. Firmar un armisticio había sido casi un milagro y la adquisición de Gil probablemente sería tomada como una excusa para retomar la lucha.

Uma suspiro y despidió a su amigo con la mano. Observo con atención como ambos hombres se encontraban al lado del barco donde gil empezaría a vivir a partir de ese día. Harry subió con maestría y grito las órdenes pertinentes a la tripulación. Garfio había sido un padre nefasto, pero un gran profesor. No había secretos que el mar pudiese descubrir a su hijo, ni problema naviero que se le resistiese.

Por su parte, la capitana tomo las medidas necesarias para mantener a salvo a su gente. Por ello mantuvo una constante vigilancia en ambos, los primeros meses. Los vio ayudarse en el trabajo, besarse, e incluso dejarse llevar por sus instintos más primarios las noches sin luna. Pero quizás, lo que más la alarmo fue comprobar que Harry no había abandonado su antiguo comportamiento. Le vio cambiar de pareja cada noche en el puerto, a menudo incluso varias veces y también descubrió la indiferencia de gil ante este hecho.

El joven cazador se hizo un hueco entre sus camaradas, bebía con ellos, comía con ellos y se quedaba junto a ellos cuando Harry buscaba deseoso el sabor de otros labios. A veces sonreía cuando le preguntaban y otras veces se encogía de hombros retándole importancia. Pocas veces le sostenía la mirada y se atrevía a seguirle para observarle, desde una prudente distancia, mientras consumaba el acto carnal.

La muchacha pronto se dio cuenta del extraño código que existía entre ellos. De todo lo que ni los gestos ni las palabras eran capaces de expresar, y que sin embargo era hablado entre ambos.

Los meses pasaron y se convirtieron en años, y estos a su vez en rutinas compartidas. Fue entonces cuando las noticias llegaron desde fuera de la isla y mal y sus compinches fueron enviados a estudiar a Auradon mientras que ellos esperaban ansiosos el momento que nunca parecía llegar.

Jamás podría perdonarse esa batalla a la que había renunciado, cuando todo estaba a su favor. Simplemente se resignó. Cejo en su empeño y se rindió ante un muchacho cuya vida siempre había resultado ser fácil. Fue la primera vez que lloro desde que era niña y fue Harry, de nuevo, quien se vio obligado a consolarla.

La encontraron en los muelles mojada y con el sabor de la sal del mar goteando sobre sus mejillas. Su hombre de confianza, quien debería haberla retado por ser débil y cobarde y echarla en cara el haberle defraudado, se encontraba allí para consolarla. Y por supuesto a varios metros en silencio, los esperaba Gil con una botella de bourbon en la mano.

Aquella noche cerraron todos los bares conocidos. El alcohol sustituyó a la sangre en su organismo y el sabor de Harry acabo mezclándose con el de Gil. Puede que fuese el licor, la frustración o que el rubio había tenido un gran maestro, pero lo cierto es que aquella noche disfruto del sexo como nunca.

Despertó sola en la habitación y no tardo en descubrir los que los muchachos habían estado haciendo durante su letargo. Aquel día hubo más heridos de los habituales en la isla y el garfio de Harry quedo empapado de sangre hasta la empuñadura. Pero todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, y al atardecer su posición de poder había quedado restaurada.

Los días se perdieron entre semanas y estás a su ves en meses que trajeron las noticias del reino de Auradon. Muchos menores fueron reclutados y enviados a continuar sus estudios a la academia real. Sus esfuerzos la merecieron un nuevo cargo y por ello fue elevada a la categoría de enlace con la isla. Las mejoras no tardaron en llegar y aún sin magia la isla se convirtió en un sitio un poco menos oscuro y más humano. Al menos hasta que la desgracia volvió a sacudir sus costas.

Esta vez la culpa fue de Tritón el rey del mar, quien por fin encontró el momento para cobrarse la venganza contra Úrsula. Su historia era antigua, casi tanto como sus propias vidas. Fueron hermanos en el pasado y, sin embargo, gracias a la magia y al vacío en su corazón, la mujer, que antaño fue hermosa se transformo en un monstruo cruel y lleno de resentimiento, del cual, su propia familia fue su mayor víctima.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo bajo sus hechizos de amor que pronto cambiaron en pesadillas. Fue entonces, después de muchos años de guerra sin cuartel cuando, tras el nacimiento de su nieta más joven, que el rey se dispuso a acabar con las maldiciones surgidas de los dedos de esa mujer.

Encerrada en la Isla de los perdidos Úrsula, por primera vez en su vida, era un rival débil. Tritón se aseguro la victoria pagando un alto precio, su propia humanidad. Envió a la isla maremotos, huracanes y lluvias que la inundaron. Y el anciano preso de su locura culpo de sus propios errores a la mujer. Centro con gran acierto el odio de cada habitante en el nombre de su hermana y los animo a que la obligasen a pagar el precio necesario para que tanta destrucción cesará. Con voz de trueno les informo que las desgracias cesarían con el sacrifico de ésta, la cual acepto sin quejas ni dudas. Fue entonces cuando el mundo descubrió la horrible verdad que escondía tras el rostro de un hombre que se suponía era de los buenos.

Pidió lo único que sabría podría dañarla, un sacrificio humano, la vida de un ser afín de tierra y mar. Y a pesar del espanto que provoco la sentencia se debió de ver cumplida.

Uma fue preparada. Como una novia en su boda. Su pelo fue lavado con esencias y sus ropas cambiadas por otras nuevas. Ni suplico, ni lloro ni se dejó arrastrar. Camino por su propio pie, firme y con la cabeza alta. Al menos hasta que escucho el alboroto. Frente a ella Harry no tardo en alzarse cual salvador. Plantado en el lugar desde el que ella debía arrojarse al mar la sonrío con socarronería.

Fue un plan bastante bien elaborado, para ser ellos. Su banda armo el escándalo suficiente para que Gil la tomase en brazos y se alejase de allí abriéndose camino a patadas. Tan solo demorándose un segundo para escuchar las palabras que Harry le grito.

\- ¡Cuídala! – La multitud pareció quedar en silencio mientras Gil asentía sin atravesarse a encararle.

\- Nos vemos luego. -Fue todo lo que el rubio pudo decir a modo de respuesta y Uma grito aterrada al comprender lo que significaba toda aquella palabrería.

Sujeta al otro hombre solo pudo ser testigo de cómo su mejor amigo se arrojó al mar, ocupando el lugar que le había sido reservado a ella. La furia de los elementos se calmó en el momento en que Harry exhaló su último aliento, recibiendo su tan ansiado tributo. Y junto a ella también quedo apaciguada la cólera del soberano de las aguas, pues Harry, hijo de Garfio el violador de su hija Arista, estaba muerto.

Todas sus hijas recibieron dolor como recuerdo de los tratos que realizaron con Úrsula y sin embargo, fue Arista la que mayor horror vivió. Pidió amor, pero solo encontró la tortura y el cautiverio, que la condujeron a la muerte tras en dejar en ese aciago mundo a su único vástago. Un niño hermoso e inocente de toda culpa, que aún así pago cara la maldad que habitaba en el corazón de su padre. Criado falto de afecto Harry aprendió temprano las ventajas de ser hijo de una sirena. Su voz melosa, su gran resistencia y sobre todo su anhelo constante por el mar le convirtieron no solo en un gran pirata, si no también en un hombre al que temer.

Ahora, después de tantos años, ese joven había logrado demostrar que a pesar de nacer en el bando incorrecto había alcanzado el destino reservado a los grandes príncipes de los cuentos. Pues era él quien había salvado a la isla.

Tritón lloro la pérdida del muchacho como solo un viejo avergonzado y consumido por el odio podría hacerlo. Pero también como un abuelo arrepentido y un hombre solo y desolado. Pero no fueron ni sus lágrimas ni sus lamentos lo que lleno los corazones de los habitantes de la isla, si no el de Uma, que acababa de perder a hermano, su amigo y confidente. No lloro por un amor carnal ni romántico, pero si por uno igualmente intenso y tan bien por la culpa que la consumía lenta y constantemente al saberse conocedora de que esa pérdida también afectaba a gil, aún en mayor medida.

Pues ahora era el antiguo cazador quien se encontraba solo y perdido. Con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, esperando en silencio la llegada de alguien quien sabía no iba a volver.

\- Te protegeré. – Sentenció con aplomo y ella asintió porque no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer.

Fueron muchos los años que tuvieron que pasar y muchos más los recuerdos que juntos forjaron antes de comprender que había llegado el día en que deberían despedirse. Uma había crecido, tenía un ejercito a su espalda y el cariño de los habitantes de la isla, no tenía nada que temer. Lástima no haberlo entendido antes.

Fue una tarde de otoño cuando el sol descendía entre las montañas y los pájaros tañían sus lindos trinos. Un dos cualquiera de un indefinido mes. Se acerco a la orillad e la playa y se quitó las botas dejando que sus dedos tocasen la arena, mientras ella distraída gruñía órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Se marcho en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios y una promesa en el alma. Quienes le vieron contarían después que parecía tranquilo, incluso contento. Se adentró en el agua con paso lento y dejó que su calidad le envolviese por completo.

Fue uno de los que corrieron en su búsqueda quien todavía perplejo conto sorprendido lo ocurrido. Hablo de como correo al agua para sacarle, de como llegó a alcanzarle y a tirar de él, y también menciono al hombre de ojos azules que se lo arrancó de las manos para arrastrarlo hasta las profundidades.

Y al escucharlo Uma sonrió. Por primera vez en años comprendió que todo estaría bien. Que esos idiotas que la habían salvado la vida habían encontrado su final feliz.


End file.
